


Where the monster?

by nazangel



Series: Whumptober 2020 [16]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Fluff and Horror, Gen, Horror, Whumptober 2020, yeah that's an odd combo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: "There's a monster in my closet,"
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: Whumptober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950730
Comments: 14
Kudos: 84
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Where the monster?

Bruce huffed in exasperation as he entered Damian's room to find him sitting up in bed.

"I don't want to go to bed," muttered his son, an adorable pout on his face

Bruce smiled, "You have to stay in bed, Kiddo. You're sick. Sick kids need rest, no matter how superior you think you are,"

"That's not it," said Damian

"Oh?" said Bruce, "What is it then?"

Damian gestured for him to come closer. Bruce leaned in so Damian could whisper in his ear.

"There's a monster in my closet,"

Bruce nearly laughed out loud. A monster in the closet. Damian had been doing that a lot lately, mimicking childish behaviour he read in books or saw on TV. It had started with a dare from Stephanie and had kinda snowballed from there. Just the other day, he had brought a storybook to him to read out loud. Granted the book was called _War and Peace_ but the grin on his face showed the boy had known exactly what he was doing.

Bruce was quite happy to play along though.

"Alright," said Bruce, "I'll check the closet for monsters and then you have to go to sleep, okay?"

Smiling, Damian nodded.

Bruce opened the closet door and froze. There, lying on the floor of the walk-in closet was another Damian, tied up and dishevelled.

"Father," the boy said, "There's a monster in my bed,"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
